Certain fruits, particularly cranberries, contain a class of compounds known as proanthocyanidins (also called condensed tannins or procyanidins), which impart unique health benefits. The selective capture and dry weight concentration of proanthocyanidin compounds {PACs} may thus open up novel opportunities in the field of product application {e.g., retail beverages, lozenges, etc.} relative to delivering those unique benefits.